


Choices

by fundamentalBlue



Category: Marvel
Genre: Armor Kink, Cock Warming, Corruption, M/M, Training, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundamentalBlue/pseuds/fundamentalBlue
Summary: “We both know why you come here. So don’t go acting surprised or disgusted. You’re the one who wants this. You.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anti Soulmate Kinktober 2020





	Choices

“We both know why you come here. So don’t go acting surprised or disgusted. You’re the one who wants this. You.” 

Steve’s response is muffled by the warm metal cock that’s wedged in his throat. Which is just as well, because nothing he could say would contradict Iron Man’s words. 

“Who am I kidding. If I want your opinion, I’d give it to you. Now suck. Whatever you get on there is all you get for lubricant before I fuck you. You should thank me.” Iron Man pulls out of his mouth, saliva dripping down Steve’s lips and over his chin. 

“Thank you,” he rasps. 

“Always such a good boy. Must be why SHIELD likes you so much. Maybe they’re the ones I should be thanking for sending you my way. If only they knew what you got up to while you’re captured by Iron Man.” The gauntlet is soft on his head as it strokes his hair, the clicking of the fingers together pulling at the strands ever so slightly. 

“So, do you think your gift is warm and wet enough for you? Your call, Captain America.” There’s no amount of spit that will make the rounded piece of metal easy to take. Steve didn’t have time to prep himself before he came here. Not that it matters; his body is like perfect elastic, always cinching back into place after a good stretch. No matter how many times Iron Man shoves his cock, his fingers, his _hand_ up there, it always goes back. 

Steve nods anyway. 

“Look at you. So fucking messy. JARVIS, take a picture.” Hot shame rushes through Steve. He knows his face looks like a disaster. Tony will clean it up later, a hot cloth dragging across his stubble, prepping him to be found by SHIELD just in time, but for now, he looks as broken down as he feels. Wet, humiliated putty in Tony’s hands.

“Yeah, gonna pin that up in the workshop. Jack off to it later today while I think about my metal cock, splitting your ass open. Maybe I’ll take a nice video. You always hate that there’s evidence, but you never stop me, do you? You like it too much.” Iron Man is right, as always. Steve is mortified by how he’s gotten here, and what _here_ is, but he can’t, won’t stop Tony. It’s been months since he learned Iron Man’s identity, and he’s never reported it to SHIELD or otherwise done anything about it. Sometimes he walks to Stark tower, stares at the reflective windows that reveal nothing, and walks back home. 

Each time he gets closer and closer to Tony.

It’s not about switching sides. Steve doesn’t even think there are sides anymore. It’s about what’s familiar. 

Tony is the only thing that makes him feel useful and alive. And these days, it’s that or suicide. 

“Where’d you go pumpkin? Get back here, and bend over like I trained you to do for me. I want to use my fuck toy.” Steve obliges, getting up and turning around, reaching his hands behind him to spread his cheeks and reveal his hole. While he’s here with Tony, his ass belongs to him. That’s been made clear. 

Tony tuts behind him and drags a cold metal finger along his crevice, causing Steve to shudder. The hand pulls away with a slight breeze over his cheeks, and it’s replaced with the metal head of the suit’s cock pressed against his entrance. Tony doesn’t hesitate before starting to push in. Each scale on the cock ripples into him, the ridges catching even with the copious amount of spit. 

“You know I was responsible for the death of those agents yesterday, don’t you? I love how you don’t even care anymore.” Steve did care, it just wasn’t enough to keep him away from Tony. And how he hated himself for that. Tony wasn’t shy about claiming lives if they stood in his way. Steve tried to tell himself that Tony didn’t intentionally kill; he killed by what he deemed necessity. 

The kind of necessity that made him enemy number one of SHIELD. Steve had slowly fallen into Tony’s orbit, from one clash to another, until Tony had settled inside the empty space of Steve’s life like he belonged there. With Tony, there was a future, a place where he was insulated from his cold and broken past. 

“I do care,” Steve tries. 

“Not enough. How pathetic you are, needing this more than you value the lives of other people. What would Peggy say? I suppose you’ll never know, exactly. But we can guess, can’t we?” Tony went in for taunting, and it was only Steve’s experience and patience that kept his mouth shut against the barbs that Tony dug into him relentlessly. He liked the way Tony made him hurt. It kept him awake, aware. It was no less than he deserved for failing the mantle of Captain America like he has. 

Tony’s metal cock abrades him, plunging in and out of his hole with painful stabs. Tony has his metal hands dug into the globes of Steve’s ass. 

“If she were alive, I’d tell her that this ass is mine. Your body is mine, and that I use it however I want. Whenever I want. I’d want her to know how debased you are, how humiliating your fall.” Tony’s voice is casual, as thought he’s talking about the weather, but Steve can feel the bite of possession underlying it. Tony is not as distant as he makes himself seem. Steve knows he has a part of Tony as well. It’s in the way he’s tender after. The way he always lets Steve go. The way he gives Steve a choice. 

“Tell me you’re mine,” Tony continues. 

“I’m yours.” 

“Say it with a little more enthusiasm this time. Don’t you love being mine Steve? Don’t you love me?” 

Steve knows what Tony wants him to say, and he won’t say it. It’s the line he’s drawn. 

“I’m yours,” he repeats. 

The armor is pounding at him, metal panels slapping deep onto his cheeks as the metal cock plunges hard into his ass. He’s tearing, he knows it, but it’s no matter. It will heal. 

“The fuck you are. Give me what I want Steve.” Tony pulls out, and it’s more painful than when he’s pressing in, Steve’s muscles grabbing onto the metal as it slides out with a sickening squelch of lube. Steve hears the suit dismantle and feels the warmth of Tony’s cock press at his entrance. 

“Come on Steve. Come on baby.” Tony dives in, the sting from his cock in Steve’s ass a background sensation to Tony’s pleas. Steve can’t give in. If he does, he feels as though there might be nothing left. 

“I promise I’ll stop terrorizing SHIELD. If you give me what I want, I won’t kill another soul. Sounds good, doesn’t it Steve? A fair deal.” Steve tightens, his grip on the table in front of him unable to crack the reinforced material. 

Of course he wants that. 

It doesn’t even take him a second to reply. 

“Ok, yes. I love you. I love you, Tony.” Tony grunts, crowds himself close to Steve, and comes. Steve feels every filthy pump of the other man’s cock, the warm sluice of fluid a balm on the fissures inside his body. 

Tony leans forward, his forehead rubbing on Steve’s sweat-slicked back, the wet hair tickling at his skin. Steve is still hard, waiting on Tony’s pleasure. 

“I always keep my promises Steve. You’ll be my little slut forever. I’ll never let you go. Someday you’ll come to me, and you’ll be completely mine. I’d say I can’t wait, but my patience for you has remained rather impressive. My finest project yet.” Tony pets over his back, fingers dipping around Steve’s muscles. Steve feels hollowed out, like he’s broken all his promises, though he’s only halfway to hell. It doesn’t matter, though. He was gone the first time Tony claimed his lips and told him to bend, just a little. 

It doesn’t even matter that he’s keeping SHIELD agents safe. Steve knows why he said what he said. If only Tony knew how deeply his tendrils went, how much Steve longed to say. 

“We have to get you back soon. I’ll be having you again next week on your mission to Beruit.” Tony pulls out and shoves two fingers in Steve’s ass, pumping them and scraping over Steve’s prostate. 

“That’s too soon.” Steve’s voice is strained. He wants to come so badly. 

“You don’t dictate the terms of this, Steve. You just agree to them when I give them to you.” 

Steve grunts as his orgasm hits him, his cock spilling out over the floor, twitching. Tony yanks his fingers out and comes around to stand next to Steve’s face. 

“Clean me.” Steve takes the fingers into his mouth and sucks the spend off of them, then he takes Tony’s sticky and flaccid cock into his mouth, licking away the remnants of lube and come. He mouths at the fluid that’s made its way down Tony’s balls, feeling the sting of humiliation at the cool and bitter flavor. 

“Tell me again,” Tony asks. 

“I love you.” It slides out easily, but it feels like it tears pieces of himself with it when it goes. Out from his lungs, his heart, his very soul. 

“Good. Wear a plug next time. I don’t want to waste any time prepping you.” Tony wipes at Steve’s face, like he always does, before scraping it at his ass, pressing on Steve’s hole so that more come will squirt onto the rag. Tony is always thorough. 

“Now fuck off back to SHIELD like a good boy. Don’t tell them all the obscene things I did to you, unless you want to come to me indefinitely. I don’t think you’re ready for that though. So keep lying, my honey buns. You do so well at duplicity these days.” 

Steve carefully picks up his uniform and slides it back on. He knows he’s a liar, but he hates being reminded. Tony knows that too. Tony knows everything. 

“Anyway. Bye, lover. See you soon.” Tony flies off, leaving Steve to be found by SHIELD. 

When they find him hours later, he’s put together as though he’d never fallen apart. It’s only a week until he’ll see Tony again. He doesn’t know anymore if he can wait that long.


End file.
